Goodbye, Fallen Angel
by ZeBakaa
Summary: A.U. Character death. OCs. Maika was a girl with a tragic story; diagnosed with cancer, and having only her siblings and crush there to support her until her last day. Will her diagnosis and impending death reveal hidden parts of her family?


**A/N:** Guess who's not dead? Yeah, so I wanted to write some fanfictions, and decided to write something angst. Plus, I remembered having an idea of writing a fanfic with Maika's death in it, since she has cancer and all~ so, here it is.

* * *

**c**hapter **o**ne: 'a horrible dream'

A dark shadow stood before another female, glancing exactly at her. 'Why?' she asked, glancing towards her mother, tears welling up into her irises. 'Why didn't you do anything?' The unknown figure stayed silent for a bit, awaiting the other's reply.

The dark-haired was at a loss for words. She had no idea on who the other was, and she couldn't decide on what to say. '. . .'

Sudden anger had overwhelmed the other female, but she continued to stay in her exact spot, just watching her mother again. 'Answer me! Why didn't you do anything?' she repeated the question again, this time with more seriousness in it.

The other had stayed silent again, still continuing to keep quiet. It was like she wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't emerge from her lips.

She crossed her arms, and huffed somewhat. 'Fine then . . .' she said, in frustration, before stepping out into the light. Her sapphire hues glistened in the illumination of the full moon, her brunette hair ascending and descending in the night's cool breeze. Her peachy complexion held feelings of disappointment and she stepped forward. A gentle, bright glow radiated from her skin, almost heavenly-like.

It was then when the usually gothicesque female recognized the other. 'M-Maika. . I-'

The young female raised her hand up, as if to silence the other, and then closed her eyes. 'Obviously, you didn't care about me,' she replied back harshly, losing her innocent yet shy demeanor. 'You weren't there to even notice I had cancer. You weren't even there for me to die in your arms; Tayte was. You weren't even there at my freaking funeral.'

'M-Maika-' Maggie got cut off again.

'Don't worry. My death will be avenged, right when you least expect it,' she threatened, beginning to laugh maniacally and evilly, until . . .

Maggie gasped, and quickly woke up from her nightmare. She glanced around the room, and leaned over to turn on the nearby lamp. 'Ugh, it was just . . . a dream,' she mumbled to herself, getting up and being sure to avoid the empty bottles of vodka that were scattered around in her room. She held her head, and then sighed. 'I really have to stop drinking before bed. .'

She slumped into the hallway, trying to figure out what did the dream version of her daughter, Maika, mean about 'cancer' and 'death.' The emo-like female slowly emerged into her anemic daughter's room, and tapped the sleeping girl lightly on the shoulder. 'Maika.'

The light brunette-haired girl moaned sleepily, and turned over, her blue eyes focused on her mother. She blinked, and then managed to sit up. 'What is it?' she asked, curiously. Obviously, it had to be something important for her mother to wake her up in the middle of the night, let alone, get up at all and even talk with her.

The dark-haired sighed, and sat down onto her daughter's bed. '. . . well, I had a dream about you,' she stated, still trying to decipher it herself. 'And in that dream, you . . . had cancer.'

Maika's eyes widened and an embarrassed flush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away. 'O-Oh,' she replied back, not really sure on how to break the news to her. Only her siblings knew about her life-threatening disease, from when **they** took her to the doctor. 'I see.'

'Do you know anything about this?' she retorted back, glaring into the other's eyes as if she was looking into her soul.

The girl shook her head. 'Not at all,' she lied, moving strands of her somewhat crinkly hair out from her face. 'Don't worry about it, kay? It was just a dream.'

Smiling somewhat, the other female got up and headed towards the door. 'I hope you're right,' she replied back. 'Because, I care for you. .' And with that, Maggie stepped out of the young girl's room, headed back to her room to sip just a bit more of the liquor she stored under her bed, then off to sleep.

Maika shook her head in disbelief at her mother's last comment. 'If you did, you would know. .' she muttered softly to herself, before lying back down and snuggling into her pillow and sheets.


End file.
